Battle of the Holme
The Battle of the Holme was fought on 13 December 902 during the Viking invasions of England. King Edward the Elder of Wessex and his allies from Mercia and Kent succeeded in finally destroying the great Danish army which had threatened Anglo-Saxon England for ten years, and the rival claimant to the throne, his cousin Aethelwold Aetheling, was killed. The battle allowed for Edward to reign over a peaceful Wessex for the first decade of his reign. Background In 892, as King Alfred the Great of Wessex's health deteriorated, his ambitious nephew Aethelwold Aetheling, a rival claimant to the throne, convinced the invading Vikings of Hastein and Sigurd Bloodhair to ally with Earl Ragnar Ragnarsson of Dunholm and form a "Great Dane Army" which could finish off Wessex. Aethelwold was motivated to do so by his desire to become the King of Wessex, as well as by Uhtred of Bebbanburg's exile from Alfred's court and his outlawry; Aethelwold hoped that the great warrior Uhtred could be employed in Alfred's downfall. However, Uhtred ultimately returned to Alfred's service, helping him defeat Hastein's army at Beamfleot in 893. During Uhtred's absence, Aethelwold murdered Ragnar, who had blamed him for Uhtred's desertion; Bloodhair was killed by the seer Skade while he was fighting a duel with Hastein. Ragnar's consort Brida took over his men, and she became Cnut Longsword's consort, combining their forces. Hastein, Aethelwold, and Cnut resolved to continue the march on Wessex, leaving their base of Hunstanton on the River Ouse and marching south into Wessex. The Vikings camped at Kimbolton in October 899, and it was there that they discovered Alfred's death in Winchester. Aethelwold, who had left the Vikings to raise dissent in Winchester, attempted to recruit a Saxon army to help destroy Alfred's successor, Edward, in the great battle. Aethelwold expected the Saxon ealdorman Sigebriht of Kent to switch sides and attack Edward's army from the rear once the great battle had begun. Edward pardoned Uhtred and made him his advisor, and Uhtred and his right-hand man Finan the Agile advised Edward that, due to the smaller strength of his army, he should fight the enemy in the woods. Uhtred advised that he fight near Bedanford, where they planned to rendezvous with Mercian reinforcements under Aethelred of Mercia (who was reluctant to fight a risky battle). The West Saxons encamped at High Wycombe, and King Edward gave a rousing speech to his men, telling them that they were fighting for the soil which their forefathers had become, and that they would destroy the Vikings to save their lands. Battle The West Saxon army under Edward and Uhtred began the battle by ambushing the Danish rear under Hastein, firing a volley of arrows before charging into battle. The West Saxons initially gained the upper hand, but Cnut - hearing the screams of battle from the rear - led the rest of the army into battle agains the West Saxon ambushers. The West Saxon casualties began to mount, but Lady Aethelflaed arrived with Mercian reinforcements, turning the tide. Aethelwold was inspired when Sigebriht and his Kentish fyrd arrived, and he told Hastein that he had fulfilled his promise. However, Sigebriht told his men that they were fighting for their forefathers and for Wessex, and he charged into battle against the Vikings, ultimately showing loyalty to Wessex over the Danes. Cnut killed Sigebriht with a javelin, but the Kentish troops turned the tide of the battle. After Hastein concluded that the Danes had lost the battle, Aethelwold attempted to flee, but he fell from his horse before he could escape, and he was cornered and killed by Uhtred. The Viking army was dealt a resounding defeat, and Edward was confirmed as King of Wessex. Category:Viking invasions of England Category:Battles